HOME
by mybrowneyes
Summary: A song by Michael Buble I found. Ranger finds his 'HOME' amongst all the Plum craziness. The End.
1. Chapter 1

They all belong to JE. I was looking for a song and I found this one while the TV was on and a family was playing in the backyard in a commercial. 'Home' by Michael Buble.

_**HOME**_

**Another summer day**

**Has come and gone away**

**In Paris and Rome**

**But I wanna go home**

**Mmmmmmmm**

**Maybe surrounded by**

**A million people I**

**Still feel all alone**

**I just wanna go home**

**Oh, I miss you, you know**

**And I've been keeping all the letters that I wrote to you**

**Each one a line or two**

"**I'm fine baby, how are you?"**

**Well I would send them but I know that it's just not enough**

**My words were cold and flat**

**And you deserve more than that**

Leaning back in the taxi cab, his stomach was in knots. He had wished he could have written or called to let her know he was fine and alive, that was an impossibility. Would she still be there? Did she wait for him to come back? Ranger would have never guessed he would have been gone 18 along months of not hearing her voice, seeing her blue eyes, or touching her lips. How had things changed? Had they stayed the same? Would his Babe be there? Not able to begin to fathom she would have waited this long, Stephanie probably went on with her life like she should have, but he had to know. His heart was tortured waiting to find out; he knew there would not be any reminents left of it if Stephanie found happiness with someone else. She deserved to be happy, he would live with it, but his heart would be lost. He had to discover it for himself. Did he have a reason to come home?

"Keep it," Ranger told the taxi driver before he got out in front of Rangeman. It was late morning so the daily update was over and everyone should be into their regular routines of the day.

Going to five, Tank should be in his office and Stephanie, hopefully, was still working for his company even if just part-time.

"Yo," leaning against the door frame of his best friend's office. Bobby and Lester were discussing something in the office stopping when they heard his voice.

"Ranger! You're back finally," Tank was coming around his desk. "We never heard." All four men were doing that manly hug thing.

Shaking his head, "It was longer than anyone expected, but we located all the missing men and captured their captures." He paused and couldn't hold back any longer. "Stephanie. How is she?" glancing back to the hallway.

"Good, she took a few days off. She's been working here full time doing searches and handling some of the paperwork I hate."

Lester let out, "Stephanie moved. She bought a house."

He looked at each friend's face, "Why? I wanted her to stay on 7."

They shrugged their shoulders all together, but Tank was the one who spoke up, "I think she wanted her own space."

"You wanted us to watch her, but maybe we hovered a little too much," Bobby went on.

"Ranger, it's a nice, safe house and location. Actually, she bought a patio house on the edge of Trenton."

"We installed the top of the line security," Lester said, "and Rangeman ended up doing systems for all the houses in her section."

He thought they weren't telling him something. "What else?"

"Nothing," Bobby looked at the other two Rangeman.

"Ranger," it was Tank again, "Stephanie's not seeing anyone if that is what you mean. She's been waiting. It's been difficult for her not knowing. I think the house helped to anchor her."

"I want to see her."

He chuckled, "You look like shit. I hope you'll clean up before you go surprise her. You'll scare, Bombshell."

His hair was overgrown, a scruffy beard covered his mocha latte skin, and tired eyes showed his restlessness, he wasn't the usual spotless man in black.

"Intend too," Ranger picked up his duffels and turned to go back how he came. "What's her address?"

"1417 Ash Grove," the second in command went with him. Bobby and Lester went in the opposite direction towards the CEO's office once the elevators closed. They had to move a few things.

**Another aeroplane**

**Another sunny place**

**I'm lucky I know**

**But I wanna go home**

**Mmmm, I've got to go home**

**Let me go home**

**I'm just too far from where you are**

**I wanna come home**

**And I feel just like I'm living someone else's life**

**It's like I just stepped outside**

**When everything was going right**

**And I know just why you could not**

**Come along with me**

**'Cause this was not your dream**

**But you always believed in me**

Weary was how he felt stepping out of his Porsche parked in front of the white garage door of Stephanie's patio home. It was a cold February day when he left her, but now it was a very warm summer one. Time had marched on; he hoped Stephanie's heart hadn't. Ranger was walking up the sidewalk to the front door when he heard laughter around the back. Following it, he steppedaround the front past the high arched window. Just out of sight peeking past the porch post, Ranger stood silent and watched what was causing her laughter.

"Is that fun?" Stephanie was splashing water in a small inflatable pool. A baby with light tinted skin and wet curling hair was splashing in the water having the time of his life.

She let him splash some more before reaching for a bright colored towel. "Let's get you dried off and it will be nap time."

The baby let her dry him off in her lap, but started squirming.

The striped shorts he was wearing were removed and only had on a soggy diaper. Smiling as she held him up with kicking little legs, "You're determined to try again."

She stood up and bent them over so his toes touched the green grass. Those tiny fingers holding on to hers as he was steadied, "I wish, Brody, your Daddy was here to catch you. Ready?"

His fingers let go and he started to lift a chubby leg and put the bare foot down laughing and did it again. Stephanie was so focused on her son and his first steps, she never noticed the Cuban hands he fell into at first.

Her blue eyes lifted up and soft chocolate one were looking back. Ranger's body mimicked hers as slowly, unsure, she stood up.

"You're wet," whispering seeing Brody's still damp body was wetting the T-shirt covering the chest he was held against.

"No, I'm Carlos. I'm home, Babe," wrapping his other arm around her and losing himself in her lips.

**A****nother winter day has come**

**And gone away**

**In even Paris and Rome**

**And I want to go home**

**Let me go home**

**And I'm surrounded by**

**A million people I**

**Still feel all alone**

**Oh, let me go home**

**Oh, I miss you, you know**

**Let me go home**

**I've had my run**

**Baby, I'm done**

**I got to go home**

**Let me go home**

**It will all be all right**

**I'll be home tonight**

**I'm coming back home**


	2. Chapter 2

_For Liz who asked very nicely._

_**HOME**_

_Part 2_

Neither really said another word. Stephanie was in a stunned state. She 'wished' he was here and there he was out of nowhere. Ranger was actually here next to her. He was overwhelmed not only was his Babe still here, but their baby was waiting for him also. He had spoken those stupid, stupid words about children once, but being present this moment when his son took his first steps, it was a homecoming words couldn't describe or do justice to the experience. Holding this little mix of Stephanie and himself, his son, caused his heart to swell beyond capacity.

"Mummm," holding out little arms to Stephanie. Ranger could see he was afraid of this new person.

"Come here," Stephanie kissed his puffed-out cheek. "I have you."

Safe in his mother's arms and not the stranger's, a small smile crept on his heart shaped face he was hiding in her shoulder being shy.

She had one of his small hands in hers, "Brody, this is Daddy," touching Ranger's chest guiding his fingers. "Daddy."

Afraid to speak a word, Ranger stood watching next to them.

His little hand drew back as his dark eyes watched this unknown man.

"Daddy," Stephanie told him quietly again smiling to reassure her baby.

Speaking softly as he said it, "Daddy." The Cuban Man amazed to hear those syllables coming from his voice.

The little pale mocha latte hand reached out tapping the muscled chest just like his mother did seconds before; he smiled up at Ranger, then Stephanie. "Da."

"Daddy. That's right, Brody. Ranger, this is Brody Alexander. My Grandfather Plum's name was Alessandro."

"Mine was Alejandro," giving a proud wolf grin. "Hello, Brody," shaking his little hand with two large mocha latte fingers.

"Let's get some dry pants on you," wrapping the towel around him and stepping up on the small back deck with a grill and two wicker chairs with blue striped cushions. Ranger noticed each small backyard had partial fences between for some privacy and Stephanie had enough space for a small patio table with an umbrella and the inflatable pool in her backyard since hers was an end unit with more yard.

Going in through the door, Ranger was right behind Stephanie. His son was watching intently over her shoulder. They entered into a great room, then making a right, his family disappeared through a door into what was Brody's room decorated with big colorful cars on the walls.

Stephanie pulled up little blue shorts, a striped T-shirt over his head, and then small blue socks covered his kicking feet. She watched as Ranger moved the white curtains with cars along the bottom hem to match the crib set aside tapping the glass, running his fingers along the window frame, and checking the sensors installed around the window, both inside and out.

"Ranger, it's well-built as the home inspector described and Rangeman installed the best security system. They knew you would double check their work."

He didn't say anything at first, staring at both of them, "Brody is my son and you're my woman. I want to make sure you are protected."

She gave an eye roll, "I bet the White House doesn't have one like this."

A knuckle tapped the reinforced window pane again, "This stuff is just being installed in the Pentagon."

She laughed going out of the room. In the small hallway was a baby walker with a seat was shaped like a black car. "The guys bought that for Brody." Stephanie peeked down at Ranger's shoes but didn't say a word slipping the happy baby into it.

He noticed there was a foam pad running along the top edge. Brody was sliding the big beads on the front and hitting the red horn. "BEEP!"

"He'll follow us," Stephanie said as she turned a corner. "Want some lunch, Baby Boy?"

Walking through the dining room with a light brown table and four white upholstered chairs and hutch, they were in a white kitchen. The cabinets had white trim with frosted glass in the upper ones. The counter top had off-white granite with grey and black veining. Black stools were under the round counter edge at the end.

He saw a paint can and drying brush sitting there.

"I had some touch ups to do. Saturday is Brody's first birthday and his party," Stephanie explained.

Ranger made it back for his son's first birthday he was glad about, but knowing he missed a whole year weighed heavy. He couldn't dwell on that long because he heard a loud noise and laughing. It was the sound of rolling wheels on the hard wood floor, then he heard a soft 'THUD' of something hitting into a wall. The speed was picking up he could tell of by the sound. Brody came sliding out-of-control past the table in his car walker giggling as he banged off the wall and furniture. Now Ranger understood why Stephanie was touching up the white paint and the bumper pad around the baby walker. He had to chuckle.

"Come on, Crash Boy," Stephanie was smiling as he rolled over to her making lunch. "Sandwich, Ranger?"

He just nodded laughing at his son spinning himself and bumping into anything in his way. He ran over Ranger's toes, that's why Stephanie looked at his shoes.

"All the furniture I bought has survived so far our son's demolition derby."

"I know who Brody takes after, Babe," giving a raised eyebrow with a smirk.

Her tongue stuck out at him while she placed bottles of water on the counter which Ranger grabbed along with a bowl of watermelon he carried to the table. The ham sandwiches on plates, sippy cup, a bowl of what appeared to be baby food, and some cereal were on a tray that Stephanie brought to the table.

Brody was attempting to escape his mother's hands running away in his black car, "Lunch time, Brody! Sweeping him through the air and into his high chair, he began banging his spoon while she tied a bib around his neck.

The new father watched Brody eyeing up his lunch. "How about pears?" his mother asked.

His socked covered feet were kicking in his highchair tasting the spoon Stephanie fed him. The baby liked it, but took the spoon himself and promptly dipped his fingers in the bowl and brought them to his mouth. He gave his parents a big messy grin.

Laughing at her son as he continued to eat, "You're a mess."

Brody didn't seem to care and continued to eat his pears. Ranger was chuckling between bites of his ham on wheat sandwich.

Before allowing him a drink of milk from his toddler cup with zoo animals circling it, she wiped off his hands. Tipping the cup up, he took a drink and put it back down with a "Yumm". Picking up a couple round cereal pieces, he put one in his mouth and held one up to his father. "Da."

Not knowing what Ranger would do, Stephanie sat still.

His brown eyes were crinkled in the corners from the grin spread over his face. Leaning towards Brody, Ranger let his son feed him the 'Cheerio'.

That produced a laugh from both of them.

Once hands and mouth were wiped off again, the little body was recharged and went quickly rolling off in his walker across the hard wood floor.

"Thanks, Babe," Ranger kissed Stephanie before he picked up the tray with the dirty dishes.

Stephanie returned his kiss, but giggled against the Cuban lips when she heard, "Da."

A little dark head poked around the table, "DA!"

"Babe, what does Brody want?"

"I think he wants you to go play blocks with him. I got him a new block set and cars."

Surprised by his actions, the Cuban Sex God gladly followed his little boy speeding into the living room bumping into more along his path as he went.

She loaded the dishwasher, and then wiped off the counter and table being able to see into the living room. Ranger was sitting in the oversized chair with Brody on his lap, the blue, red, and yellow molded blocks were scattered on the ottoman. Daddy would pick up a block, Brody would take it, and give his father the one he wanted him to have.

"Hey, little decisive aren't you?" Ranger told his son poking his belly through his shirt.

Brody laughed and gave his Daddy the block of the baby's choice.

"Nap time, Little Boy," Stephanie shook his animal cup which her son reached for, she saw disappointment registered for a second on Ranger's face having to give up his son. He actually appeared to enjoy stacking the blocks only to have his son steal them away.

Before letting him go, Ranger placed a kiss on his forehead. "Have a good nap, Brody."

Stephanie didn't have the dirty diaper off her son, when she heard doors opening and shutting, the garage door going up, and a muscled form going along the outside, Ranger was in super security mode. She said a silent prayer hoping he wouldn't attempt to make her move back to Rangeman. Stephanie wanted Brody to be raised as normal as possible even with Ranger as his father. She wanted a yard even if it was small, but she chose the end unit to have more yard as opposed to the inside unit. His hands were tracing the glass and frames on every window as far as he could reach. She hoped no one called the cops reporting someone was casing her house trying to break-in.

Once his security detail was complete, the garage door went back down, and he came strolling through the door.

"It seems very secure, Babe," giving his expert assessment, "but, I don't like having the bedrooms street level. I think we need to have them on upper floors."

Augh! Ranger wanted them to move and Stephanie was heading to rhino mode at the speed of light. "Ranger, I'm not moving. We haven't been living here that long."

"Babe, I'm thinking about your safety and my son's. Why didn't you continue living on 7?"

She rolled her eyes taking a deep breath, her hands on hips just like Ranger's were on his, "I understand that, but this isn't my old apartment. Rangeman installed a security system I bet Fort Knox doesn't have. Probably if a bird farts flying to close to a window, it's registered there. I left because I wanted some space for me and Brody. I want him to grow up as normal as possible being your son. I'm not arguing about this, if you can't understand that or live with the choices I've made in what I thought were good for us," her arm was pointing to the door, "there is the door."

It wasn't what Ranger wanted, but he and Stephanie were at a stale mate he knew. His homecoming went from beyond his wildest dreams to right down the tubes.

He touched her cheek lightly with his lips, "OK, Babe," then shutting the front door. Stephanie heard his Porsche pull out right after.

"That man can be so irritating!" letting her tears fall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tank walked into the former baby room now returned into Ranger's office. Lester and Bobby had moved the portable crib Stephanie kept in there since it was quiet for Brody to sleep while she worked on her searches or paperwork, not that there wasn't a constant stream of men in black admiring the sleeping baby. Ranger he saw was studying the security diagrams and building plans of Stephanie's patio home.

"What are you doing here?" Tank asked. He had a hunch Ranger opened his big mouth. He looked tired, but he was more miserable the second in command could see by the arched brow and gloomy cast of his eyes.

"I upset Stephanie slightly when I mentioned my security concerns about her house."

Shaking his bald head, his best friend wanted to smack him. "Ranger, what is wrong with you? Are you a shit head?"

The Cuban man had that hard set in his eyes and jaw, but Tank continued on undeterred, "You've been gone for 18 months. I don't blame Stephanie for finding a place of her own. She didn't know if you would ever return. Bombshell never gave up hope; she decided what was best for her and Brody after a lot of thought and discussions with me. That patio house is air tight and secure. We know the window washers come on the first Tuesday of the month at approximately 8:30, the mail man comes around 2:15, and the gay man's poodle poops at 9:30 at night when he takes his evening walk. We have you on tape feeling out her windows at 1:37. The woman across the street had her boyfriend come on Tuesdays and Thursdays at 8:20 after her husband left for work until he caught them. The lawn service cuts Stephanie's grass"

"I get it. Tank, his is my Babe and my son. I want them safe."

Now he was going to strangle the man, "Get your head our of your security expert ass. It is safe, maybe it's not the type of house you would have chosen, but it is their home. Yours, too, if you go take some medication and get some sanity back. Lula and I are on a waiting list and one may be coming up for sale in a back row. The neighborhood is quiet. No crime or drugs that we know of. I can understand if you don't want to be with Stephanie because Brody is here."

"I couldn't be happier," Ranger stood up ready to take on Tank.

"What are you doing here, Stupid?" Waving his arm at the baby picture on his desk, "You dragged that sorry ass of yours back to Trenton because Stephanie was here. You could be with your woman and son right now where you should be. Leave the ultimate soldier and the security guru here. Go be a father."

Without another word or another thought, Ranger ran out of his office with his keys.

Tank laughed about 6 minutes later when Ranger's black car pulled back out of the Rangeman garage after whipping a duffle in the back.

The Cuban was still cursing himself when he parked in the same spot his Porsche was earlier on Ash Grove. Stephanie was holding Brody's hands so he could walk down the street. Standing there watching them, he had changed into shorts, T-shirt, and sandals. The security expert was back at Haywood; tonight was a new experience, he was just a young father. Hopefully, Stephanie would forgive him and let him stay to be with the woman and son he loved.

"Babe," stooping down to let his son walk into his arm for the second time of the day, "I'm sorry. I was a jerk."

Her blue eyes were intent on him nodding her head in agreement.

Brody was copying his mother's nod of the head in Ranger's arms, "Da."

"I agree. I was dumb," returning the smile his adorable, perfect son was giving him. "I love you, Babe. I want to come home."

Stephanie narrowed her eyes, "You're a big, one-sided bully. You're lucky Brody and I love you so much, because I'd deck you."

He gave her a wolf grin, "I'll remember that."

"Good, because I will."

His kissed the top of Brody's dark head and pulled Stephanie to him, "I don't doubt it, Babe."

A sliver of Bad-Ass Ranger was going to show later to make sure that guy didn't leave his poodle poop in his front lawn.


	3. Chapter 3

**__**

HOME

__

Part 3

"Tank," Hal rasping to him on his cell phone, "you got to see this."

He snapped his phone closed, "This better be good. Lula hates it if I'm late for a date," running up to the fifth floor from four and into the Control Room.

The entire evening shift was standing around a monitor, laughing, holding their sides, crying, and trying to catch a breath.

"What?"

"Look," Hal was red faced from laughing. He backed up the tape for the big man.

Tank stood towering over the 'Gumby' forms of the hysterical men staring at the screen playing.

It was 9:35:15 the tape indicated. It showed a dusky street with some light provided from the street light on the corner. It was Stephanie's street he recognized immediately. Ranger hadn't come back to Rangeman, so he must have gotten his ass in the right gear. Out for his evening walk was Lorenzo with his poufed out little white poodle. He was in his usual white satin slippers, a cigarette in his hand, and swaggering in his old man plaid shorts. Tonight, the poodle had pink bows in its ears and a glow-in-the-dark cape. He watched it take its usual tinkle at the STOP sign. Proceeding down the sidewalk, they stopped while the white thing was sniffing. It was just beginning to squat at the edge of Stephanie's grass when this voice comes out of the dark, "I hope you are taking that with you!"

Lorenzo is looking all around him as is the poodle in mid-poop.

"Who's there?" A quake in the dog owner's voice.

"The Night Watchman," the ominous voice hisses.

They could make out the silhouette of a skip's worst nightmare. Looming there was Ranger's outline in the dark, hand on one hip, legs locked in his intimidating stance, and staring through a pair of night vision goggles.

"AUGH! Dont kill us! We're innocent!" Lorenzo jumps when he makes out a shadowy figure with glaring, glowing eyes focused on him and his precious dog. He gets his slippered foot caught in the leash falling down in the grass. The white puff ball 'Yips' and yanks on the lead. It's running back down the street the way it came with high pitched whimpers never getting to finish his job.

"Shoo, Beast!" waving the shaking slipper he had a death grip on to ward off the creature. The neighbor couldn't get it back on because of his trembling legs, "Fluffette! Fluffette, come back! Daddy didn't wipe!" stumbling after the poodle with the satin feathered shoe in one hand and waving a tissue in the other.

"Ranger, what are you doing?" Stephanie calls out from the entry.

"Nothing, Babe." He turns around to her, the camera catches him chuckling, "Just checking out the neighborhood."

"Now?"

"Of course, it's night time. That's when the crazies come out."

Tank was holding his side busting a gut, "He needs help big time."

**__**

THE NEXT MORNING:

Stephanie's doorbell rang and she answered it while Ranger is playing with their son before leaving for Rangeman. "Lorenzo! Is something wrong?"

The man appeared like he hadn't slept all night. His eyes were dazed, his grey hair wild, and he was glancing around nervously with a shaking Fluffette in his arms.

"I couldn't sleep at all last night. It was horrid!" His eyes were twitching as he spoke. "I want to warn you and all the neighbors. There was a full moon, I saw it. Fluffette and I were walking last night when a monster thing scared the crap out us. Pardon, my French, but it did! It's eyes glowed, splintered fangs, and I think it was foaming at the mouth."

"Really?" Stephanie was trying to be serious but that was an excellent description of her Cuban Bad Ass Werewolf who showed up in bed last night. She had the marks to prove it.

"Please, be careful. I'm thinking we may need to organize a neighborhood watch until it's caught. Be careful and lock all your doors," going down the driveway to the next house to warn them. The man and dog were frazzled. "I don't need this right now! We got to catch this animal now! There cannot be a crisis next week like this. My schedule is already full. This will push me into my nervous breakdown even sooner!" waving a hand as he talked to himself disappearing at the next property.

She couldn't control her laughter. Stephanie thought she got a whiff of garlic lingering in the air.

"Babe, what's wrong?"

She was trying to shake a finger at Ranger but she was laughing too hard, "That poor man wants to get a neighborhood watch together to find a Cuban Werewolf."

Smirking at her and a squirming Brody, "Babe, they don't exist, but I could lend my expertise to the watch party."

"Don't you dare! And quit scaring the neighbors!"

"Me, Babe?"


	4. Chapter 4

_**HOME**_

_Part 4_

He was back at his Rangeman desk going over changes on an existing contract up for renewal. Today was the first time he ever drove one of his cars with a baby and a car seat. Tank gently coaxed Stephanie to drive Ranger's Cayenne while he was away since it was all-wheel drive and had front, side, and overhead airbags for their safety knowing Ranger would insist if he had been here. He liked the additions to it. After Brody's first birthday party on Saturday, he was taking time off to be just the three of them. The portable crib that was removed was back in the corner of his office. The men had a good chuckle during the morning update at his expense or the 'Werewolf's' when the security tape was run. Lorenzo and Fluffette he hoped wouldn't be visiting tonight, he'd be ready or his name wasn't Ranger Manoso, all around Bad-Ass, Night Watchman, and Werewolf of a delusional crazed man in slippers. He was still chuckling at last night. This neighborhood might not be too bad. Lorenzo would provide Ranger with a good test subject of security equipment; he would be able to tweak it just right.

His eyes kept resting on the baby picture Stephanie had on his desk. Brody had a big smile lying on his stomach peeking out from under a blanket. Ranger and Stephanie made one gorgeous baby. His hair and eyes were his father's, but had Stephanie's heart shaped face and her wide eye shape. When his hair was wet it curled at the ends.

A good portion of last evening was spent turning page after page of a scrapbook Stephanie kept of the first year of Brody's life for him from the first photographs in the hospital of a newborn up until his son crawling and attempting his first steps. But, no more would he miss another moment, he contract was fulfilled and he had no where else to be but with Stephanie and Brody. One last photograph was slipped to him, Stephanie told him she was photographed one week before their son was born. It was a dramatic black and white photograph by the photographer who captured all of the portraits. He recognized she was wearing a white shirt of his, he knew because of the initials 'RCM' stitched where the pocket should be. One button was buttoned at her breasts and her very round, pregnant Brody belly was showing above unzipped jeans and her bare toes showing. She had the most serene expression on her face looking down at their soon-to-be born son safe and warm inside her and was never more beautiful with her curls full all around her. It put an ache in his heart, he missed her pregnancy, but that photograph was so damn sexy, he was surprised either one of them could walk today.

Tank sat down in the chair opposite his desk seeing his friend's piercing eyes soft studying the baby picture on his desk and Ranger's attention turned to him.

"He's something isn't he?" Tank asked.

Ranger's response one word, "Yeah," his eyes focused back on the picture again.

He picked up a swishing in the hallway along with 'THUMP'. Ranger laughed hearing Stephanie call him "Crash Boy" and noticed low on the walls touch-ups Luis must have done and a couple of scratches on his desk not that they mattered. Stephanie had a walker for Brody there and he was coming.

"Da," peeking around the door frame.

Holding his hands out, "Brody."

He pushed himself over across the carpet beside his father. Lifting him out and into his lap, "Did you come see me?"

He gave Tank and him a big grin, "No." His brown eyes were on the small jar of 'Cheerios' on the corner of his desk that his mother kept for a snack. There were also boxes of the cereal in the break room the boss noticed. He guessed his men were eating them, too, from the number of boxes. The cereal was healthy.

Opening the jar and laying a few 'O's on the desk within Brody's reach.

"Enjoy your snacks," Tank laughed going out the office. The baby was feeding cereal to his father as he ate.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"Ranger, are you up there?" Stephanie called up to the small loft over the living room which she had furnished as a simple office with a pull-out sofa bed for any guests. "With Brody?"

'"We're here, Babe."

Stephanie was on the top step. Brody was holding onto the sofa and inching along it, blocks scattered on the floor. Ranger was checking out the desk, fax machine, and wall of bookshelves and storage sections with roll-top fronts.

"Ranger, did you hook the baby gate?"

The gate at the top of the stairs was open. There was one at the bottom also that Frank installed.

He looked at her and his eyes searched out Brody by the sofa, his shoulders slumped, "No, I forgot. I'm sorry, Babe. This baby stuff is so new to me."

Stephanie closed it and walked over to the visably upset man, "Nothing happened. Brody's fine. Come here for a baby lesson," taking his hand and stepping over in the center of the loft. "Get down."

She kneeled down and Ranger did the same.

"Look around at everything at this height. This is what Brody sees and can get into. I keep all the cleaning products up out of his reach or I have baby locks on the cupboards. I also keep the bathroom doors closed so he can't get in there if I'm not there."

Ranger looked around the small area as his son would see it. Covers were on the unused outlets, the side table next to the sofa bed was round, the lower shelves in the bookcase had a few books and just for accent she had a set of big white dice with black dots. A Porsche replica was on a top shelf and any files he kept here could be locked behind the roll-tops away from little fingers. He was getting an education in baby.

Brody took that opportunity to crawl over to a baby size Daddy and climb over him. Stephanie relocked the gate leaving father and son rolling on the floor. "Children," she thought smiling at her two boys.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Lorenzo had to be a loon. They found a ring of garlic hanging on the front door knob when Stephanie, Brody and he came home after Rangeman. Posted on telephone poles and in the mail box was a copy of a drawing of a snarling fang toting Werewolf with big round glass eyeballs with the message 'BEWARE!'. Ranger thought his nose was a little too big.

Watching the time and lap top, he had some new equipment he just had to try and see if there were any quirks in its workability.

Tonight his laptop was interfaced into the security system; Lorenzo was caught on the camera coming from the opposite direction across the street. He was wearing those white satin slippers and a garlic necklace just like the white puff on legs. He was tapping a stick as he walked. It had streamers of garlic attached to it. If he had read his folklore is was rye and mistletoe which were thought to be safeguards against the creature. There was a thin rope attached to Ranger's foot running out the window and looped around a tree branch. He gave a tug to shake the branch.

"Wh---oo's there?" Lorenzo choked out on the screen.

The branch shook again and the leaves rustled. "The Night Watchman." A voice came out of the night sounding like it was every where. "I'm watching you."

"Pleeeeease! Don't eat me or Fluffette. We're not tasteeeeey," the scared man stuttered back

Ranger tapped a button and green eyes were glowing in the tree and leaves were moving again. Speaking into a micro phone which disguised his voice and threw it, "Did you clean up after that little morsel?"

"Here," shaking a baggie and a tissue. "I always wipe. AUGH!! It's an infestation," the man wearing pink striped bike shorts screamed seeing green eyes in the tree and to right and near the 'STOP' sign. He didn't know which way to run.

"Ranger, what are you doing?" Stephanie call up to him.

"Nothing, Babe."

He heard the front door open, "Oh My God! Lorenzo's lying in the street!"

A couple of the neighbors were out trying to assist the down man.

"Don't eat me! Don't eat me!" He yelled flaying his arms.

Stephanie and Brody were kneeling beside him, her hand trying to steady the frightened man, "Lorenzo! Lorenzo, that's Fluffette. What happened?"

The small poodle with garlic accents was licking its owner's face.

"Fluffette! You're alive. Oh, Precious," hugging his companion.

Ranger come running out, "Babe, what's wrong?"

Two Rangeman vehicles slam to a stop near the crowd. Tank, Bobby, and Lester fully dressed in riot gear jump out with doors left open.

"We picked up something on the monitor that seemed out of the ordinary, Boss," Tank directed at the mastermind.

Lorenzo was on his knees clutching at Tank, "There are hoards of them! Green glowing eyes! They're after our souls! Save us!" He was good and crazed on the verge of hyper ventilating and fainting.

"I'm a medic," Bobby said next to him and backed away at the strong garlic odor. "You're bleeding," holding up his scratched elbow.

"My blood! They'll smell it! "

Tank was trying to hold it together, "Who, Sir?"

"The beasts! We've been invaded by Werewolves!"

"Really?" Lester asks with his pistol drawn. "Where did you see them?"

"There," pointing to the tree. "There," on the street. "Everywhere. We were surrounded! I thought we were Werewolf chews! My nervous breakdown is here! I can feel it."

Bobby patched his cuts, "Can you stand, Sir?"

"I don't know," Lorenzo said leaning on Bobby to stand. "You're strong and have a good bedside manner."

Stephanie grabbed her neighbor because the Rangeman medic was about to drop him. "Lorenzo, can you make it home?"

"I think so. Do you think the creatures were scared off?"

Lester comes back in view leisurely strolling up the street and reported to Ranger, "I did a sweep and the disturbance is gone."

"Good job," Ranger could barely get out. His blank face wasn't happening tonight.

"Everyone, this is Carlos Manoso, Brody's father," Stephanie introduced Ranger to the neighbors in the street. "He just returned from his work overseas."

He was shaking hands with everyone explaining he owned Rangeman who provided their security systems.

"Aren't you that bounty hunter, too, I've read about?" the man seeing monsters questioned.

"Yes," Ranger nodded shaking his shaking hand.

Before he could react, Lorenzo kissed him on the cheek, "I'll be able to sleep tonight! Thank you. If you can catch those naughty crooks, then I know you can drive those terrible, horrid things from amongst us. You're a Godsend!"

Now the Cuban man looked about to pass out, "Lester, see that this man safely back to his house."

"Sure, Boss," he looked ready to bust a seam holding in his laughter.

The neighbors eventually wandered back to their homes since Ranger and Rangeman had 'everything under control'.

Tank, Bobby, and a returning Lester were standing by the small front porch with Stephanie and Ranger holding Brody in his pajamas.

Stephanie smacked his arm, "That poor man, Ranger!"

"What?"

"What? You need help big time," Tank's deep laughter filled the front yard pointing to the rope he spotted looped around a branch leading into the top window.


	5. Chapter 5

_**HOME**_

_Part 5_

Stephanie couldn't help giggling as she got her shower. Who would have thought Ranger would go suburban commando and would be having a devilish good time terrorizing 'poor' Lorenzo over poodle doo? It was a small poodle and with small doggie poop. And, Lorenzo has always cleaned up and after Fluffette, he chose to ignore that. in the name of testing security equipment. Right!

Coming out of the master bath she saw Ranger was laying in the king size oak bed. She noticed the smirk on his face and movement in the blankets.

"Boo!" It flew back and Brody peeked out, laughing with his Daddy's arm around him.

"Brody! What are you doing up?" Stephanie asked waiting for Ranger to answer.

He had a look like he was caught, "Babe, I heard him on the monitor. Brody was calling you." He held up his sippy cup, "And I gave him some milk."

The little arms went up, "Mumm."

She crawled on the bed next to her little boy, "It's your birthday tomorrow. You need sleep."

Stephanie could swear the big boy's bottom lip stuck out slightly.

"Can he stay with us for a little while, Babe?" His brown eyes were big and soft saying the magic word, "Please, this is just our second night together."

How could she say no with four chocolate eyes and a sexy raised Cuban eyebrow were swaying her? "For a little while, but how about some dry pants?"

Coming back with a dry diaper and wipes from next door in Brody's room, Ranger had his pajama bottoms off.

"Ranger, wait," she told him just as he was loosening the tabs on the disposable diaper.

He gave her an eyebrow.

"If you keep it down until you're ready," Stephanie was referring to the front of the diaper she tapped, "you won't get showered. Mary Lou warned me."

"Oh," it registered what Stephanie was referring to as she laid out the new diaper and fastened it. The new father was attempting to get Brody's bottoms back up, but he deciding to crawl away. "Come here," a big mocha latte hand scooped the baby up.

Laughing at the tickling fingers, "Da."

Never would Stephanie expect to witness Ranger turn to mush right before her eyes, but that simple sound did it. His eyes were soft and misty. His body free of it's usual rigidness, it was pliable and showed contentness in what he was doing.

"I'm here."

All comfortable back under the sheet and light blanket, Brody was settling down cradled in Ranger's one arm snuggled against his chest and the other banded Stephanie to him. He kissed her curls, "What did you think when you found out you were pregnant?"

She sucked in her breath, "Stunned because we were careful and I don't think I missed any pills. I was afraid how you would feel when you came back. I didn't want to trap you into something you didn't want," Stephanie spoke with eyes staring at nothing, just lost in her thoughts. "Once the shock wore off and the first time I heard that little thumping heartbeat at the doctor's office, I couldn't believe it. It was all so real. I hoped you would be proud of your son when I had my sonogram. I tried to prepare myself in the back of my mind you wouldn't, I just denied it really."

"Couldn't be prouder, Babe. Proud of you, Babe, for all of this."

She turned to see his face. "How do you feel coming home knowing it's me and Brody?"

Ranger's chocolate eyes rested on the sleeping baby, and then met Stephanie's blue eyes, "I never knew it could be like this. Brody's perfect like you. To have two waiting for me, how did I get so lucky?"

"Because we love you, Da," brushing her lips across his. "Let me put our son to bed."

Ranger was effortlessly up never waking Brody carrying him past the bed and into his crib next door. "Night, Son," kissing his dark hair and silently raising the crib side. Just as easy, Stephanie found herself in his arms. Ranger was going to show her how happy he was indeed.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"Babe, after breakfast I'll put up the screened canopy. Anything else?" Ranger was trying to concentrate on his eggs, toast, and sausage, but it was rather difficult seeing Brody eat his cereal. It was dripping off one ear and he was sucking it from between his fingers. "We do have silverware, Brody."

"Da," holding out messy fingers to Ranger.

"What fun would that be for our birthday boy, Ranger?'

Smirking at the two loves of his life, "Babe." He slid his chair back when the doorbell rang. "I'll get this."

"What does he want?" The Cuban man saw through the side door panels it was the loon without the poodle who saw Werewolves. "Good Morning, Lorenzo," opening the door.

"There you are, Carlos. I want to thank you," grabbing a mocha latte hand that wasn't offered to the neighbor.

"For what?"

"Fluffette and I slept like a babies last night all safe and snug knowing that you would eradicate those ugly marauding beasts. Our souls will be safe in your," Lorenzo was checking out Ranger's hands, "big, crushing. Those are big!"

The suburban commando hid his hands behind his back. "I'll do my best," trying not to laugh.

"I'm so glad you showed up when you did," leaning towards Ranger, "I thought there were some strange things here. I heard through the grapevine some developer has his sights on building igloo like houses on stilts in the Pine Barrens so some of the undesirables moved out. I hope this is not where they exported themselves."

"Really? I haven't heard anything about it, but I've been back only a few days."

"You're a saint! So, I baked you a cake," his voice going up in his happiness holding out an orange smelling glazed cake to Ranger. "It's still warm. I just took it out of the oven for you."

He didn't know what to do, he didn't eat dessert. "Thank you, Lorenzo," the man known for wearing black took the cake plate from him.

"You're so welcome!" He kissed the man holding the cake on the cheek. "It's just a small token for how safe Fluffette and I feel. Tootles," skipping off the porch.

Walking back into the kitchen shaking his head, Ranger set the cake on the counter, "The loon baked me a bundt cake for me making the neighborhood safe from non-existent Werewolves!"

She couldn't help the giggles, "You started it. I can't wait to see what you get when you do. Ranger, how can I compete with a bundt cake?"

"Babe."


	6. Chapter 6

_**HOME**_

_Chapter 6_

"Babe, I need to go out before Brody's party."

Stephanie gave him wide blue eyes, "Now? His party starts at 2. Why?" Her eyes narrowed at that.

Chuckling at his suspicious woman, "Need to know basis and it's a surprise."

"Are you going overboard on something? This is Brody's first birthday. It was bad enough you wanted to change the menu suggesting the catering company prepare Beef Wellington and poached Salmon. It's a picnic dinner."

"Babe, it's only money and it's his first birthday."

"Ranger, Brody can't chew Beef Wellington and he's not going to remember his party actually only from the photographs. We're 'Burg' people, Ranger, not fu-fu food people. Hot dogs, hamburgers are our style. Beef Wellington doesn't seem right with chinette."

"OK, I was little over the top."

Stephanie gave him the classic 'Burg' eye roll.

Before heading towards the garage, Ranger snuck a peek at his napping son and couldn't help the smile. "I'll be back soon," kissing Stephanie's neck and kept on kissing her until his lips found hers.

"Don't go extravagant, You," Stephanie told him poking Ranger's sculpted chest.

"Babe."

The trip to the toy store for Brody's car was quick so Ranger had plenty of time to make it to Rangeman to meet with two people.

He questioned why he did this, but he knew why. He wanted them to be aware of this amazing little boy and the beautiful woman who loved him. And he loved them. Deep down Ranger realized why he invited his parents, Stephanie was right as a mother to want her son to grow up as normal as possible for being Ranger Manoso's son. Brody needed a yard even if was small for right now, not behind a bullet proof garage door or running through the halls of a monitored seven floor building. The patio home had a security system comparable to Rangeman and the White House, but that one did need an overhaul. This was the next step. His little boy needed to meet his Cuban grandparents to balance out Stephanie's crazy Grandma Mazur's influence. He just hoped Stephanie wouldn't make him sleep on the sofa or back at Rangeman for this. He had enough time to unbox Brody's birthday gift and replace it in the cargo area of the Cayenne, when the garage door opened and he recognized the white Malibu he bought them. His mother refused black.

His father parked next to the Bad Ass black truck. He found himself immediately wrapped in his mother's thin arms, "Carlos, you're back finally."

"Hi, Momma."

"I worried about you," kissing his cheek. The tall thin woman took a step back so she could see for herself her youngest child was in one piece. "You're not hurt are you?"

Ranger shook his dark head and the ponytail she hated moved with him, "All together with only a few scratches."

She gave him the once over, "You're sure?" For some reason her youngest child seemed different to her.

"Momma."

"Son," a thinner built man with dark eyes and mustache hugged Ranger.

"Hi, Poppa."

Looking at both of his parents and the questions written all over their faces as to why they were invited to an unknown birthday party. "Give me a few minutes and I will answer all your questions."

Both knew their son would only tell them anything when he was good and ready.

He opened the Cayenne doors, "Ready?"

"I'll get the package, LaLine," Ranger's father took a wrapped birthday present out of their car and placed it on the backseat where his wife was seated. He looked at her and the black and white very cow looking car seat. He gave his wife a Cuban eyebrow before taking the passenger seat.

Ranger was mostly in his 'zone' driving answering just general questions about Rangeman and when he returned. Turning off a major road leading from the center of Trenton, Mr. Manoso couldn't miss the smile creeping onto his son's face driving through newer town homes and patio homes, finally pulling into a driveway with balloons tied to the lamp post and through a garage door going up. He parked next to his black Porsche they recognized.

Rushing to the hatch, Ranger lifted out the plastic red car with yellow top and pushed it around the vehicles to a door, "This way, Momma, Poppa," all the while with a big broad grin on his face, something they rarely saw on their quiet and at times brooding son.

"Babe, I'm back," rolling the car by its handle into an entry.

"Ranger," Stephanie called from somewhere.

He heard the swishing and rolling wheels of Brody 'Crash' Manoso on the hard wood floors and bouncing off obstacles

"Don't break the house before your party, Brody," Stephanie said following her son.

"Da!"

"Ranger," she got out seeing the older couple standing beside who had to be their son.

"Babe."

His toes run over by the charging little boy and the walker stopping when he lifted his son out. Brody in one arm and Stephanie being pulled close with the other. "Momma, Poppa, this is my Babe, Stephanie, and our son, Brody Alexander." He kissed both watching his parents' shocked faces.


	7. Chapter 7

_**HOME**_

_Chapter 7_

He felt Stephanie tense up at the introduction.

He never mentioned inviting his parents to her and racing through her brain, "What the F***? What if Ranger's parents don't like me? He's dead meat." Ranger had some explaining to do and one word answers weren't going to work.

"Babe."

Blushing, Stephanie whispered to him, "Did I say something out loud?"

"No," chuckling in her curls.

Regaining her composure and extending her hand, "Mr. and Mrs. Manoso, it's very nice to meet you. Please come in and make yourself comfortable."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Stephanie," Ranger's mother shook her hand. "Please call me, LaLine, and this is my husband, Alvarez."

"Hello, Stephanie," the elder Manoso shook her had.

Brody was squirming in Ranger's arm, "DA!" Having spotted the red car in the entry and craning his small head around to see exactly what it was.

"You're impatient like your mother," placing the birthday boy in his new red car.

"And he needed that?" Stephanie questioned with slitted eyes and fish lips.

"He's growing and he likes it," kissing her as he chuckled pushing his son past the adults. Brody was smacking the horn and bouncing in the seat happily driving away in the little the red coupe.

"This way," she directed to the living room following the car-pushing Ranger and car-driving Brody.

"Brody, this is your Grandma and Grandpa Manoso," his father sat him between his grandparents.

His brown eyes searched the man and woman on each side of him. Alveraz held out a hand to shake a small hand. Brody smiled and reached for Ranger, "No."

"Brody, be nice for Mommy," Stephanie told him attempting to be stern but it was an action she hadn't perfected regarding her son. "May I get you something to drink? We have beer, peach punch, lemonade, ice tea, and water, of course," she offered hoping she could drag that damn Cuban man away and deck him.

"Lemonade, if it wouldn't be any trouble, Stephanie," LaLine told her and immediately returned her attention to her new grandson.

Alveraz had Brody's attention holding up blue and yellow blocks, "Lemonade for me also. Thank you, Stephanie."

"Ranger, would you be able to reach something on a shelf for me?" By the sweetness in her tone, Ranger knew he was in trouble.

"Sure, Babe. Mommy and I are right here. Play with Grandma and Grandpa," following the way to the Stephanie guillotine.

She had glasses on the counter and n a hussed voice, "Ranger, you couldn't give me a little warning? What if they don't like me?" Despite her nerves now, the 'Burg" girl was able to give him the stern eyes. "You not only dropped a girlfriend on them but also a year-old baby. They're probably shell shocked."

He sighed then gave Stephanie a sheepish smile, "I may have gone about this a little wrong, but, Babe, I wanted to share this with my parents and for them to meet you and my son," pouring the fresh lemonade in the glasses. Setting the pitcher on the counter, he reached for Stephanie, "I love you. I love Brody. That's all that matters," saying quietly against her lips.

"Alvarez, our son has a child again," LaLine Manoso whispered to her husband playing with the adorable bundle on her lap, "and a girlfriend we knew nothing about."

"We suspected there was a reason for him staying so close to Trenton. Ssssh." They picked up on Ranger's voice, "I love you. I love Brody. That's all that matters."

"It's not like before, LaLine. He loves her, we can see it."

Stephanie felt Ranger's lips upturn and his hands gliding over her bare back, "This dress is a giving me ideas," shifting his eyes down scanning the long halter dress made from a jungle tiger striped print, "Grrrrr!"

"Whoa, Cuban Tiger, your son's party will be starting soon and you are still in trouble. I may ask Lorenzo if you can bunk with him and I bet he'll bake you another cake," Stephanie teased. Grabbing the two glasses she made a dash for the living room.

"Babe, that's cruel and unusual punishment," running after her.

They found his parents enthralled in the newest member of their Cuban family.

"You probably need dry pants, Brody," Stephanie just picked him up when the doorbell rang. "That must be the caterers, Ranger."

"Stephanie, you take care what you need to and I can change my grandson if you show me where" his grandmother took him back.

"First door in the hall and the bathroom is there also. We have another bathroom in the master bedroom."

"Babe, who's catering this party?" Ranger asked opening the front door.

He couldn't say another word because he was in a bear hug to beat all bear hugs cutting off his oxygen, "MY HERO!" His cheeks were wet from kisses from a man in a powder blue leisure suit with a black and white checked tie and wing tipped shoes.

Giggling at the wide eyes her man was giving because his guts were being squished. "Lorenzo is, Ranger. Bring the food into the kitchen, Lorenzo."

"Bring it on in, Boys!" the neighbor with the poodle released Ranger and waved in his assistants. A midget in a chef's hat carrying a step stool walked in followed by two more with trays of food in their hands. He opened the stool and positioned by the counter so each could step up and place their food trays on it. The last moved the stool down and ran out the door for more food.

Walking back inside was Lorenzo with a white box, "Chef Pierre outdid himself on this birthday cake," placing it on the dining room table. The little person in the chef's hat climbed up on a chair beaming at them.

Removing the lid revealed a big blue cake shaped like a car with a great big yellow '1' and 'Happy Birthday, Brody'.

"Oh, Chef Pierre, it's perfect!" Stephanie leaned down and gave the small man a wet, teary kiss.

"You're welcome," he said with a Southern twang. "Is this the feller, Lorenzo," pointing to a stunned Ranger.

"This is Carlos, the slayer of Werewolves," throwing his hands in the air. "Fluffette and I slept like little powdered baby bottoms last night. The beasts don't stand a chance and our souls will be safe for eternity!"

Chef Pierre was giving Ranger the once over, "Big hands."

"The better to crush the life out of those blood thirsty prowlers and send them howling back to the Pine Barens where they belong!"

"Glory, Hallelujah!" The little men cheered.

"Oh, here's the birthday boy's very own cupcake," taking a box from an assistant. The caterer took out a big blue cupcake with a yellow '1' candle on it and small red car stuck in the icing.

"Do you have the bill, Lorenzo?" Stephanie asked. "The cakes look wonderful and the food smells yummy."

A stunned Ranger took the white slip from the crazy neighbor and pulled bills out of his wallet not paying attention to his counting, "Keep the change."

"Thank you, Werewolf Slayer."

He jumped behind Stephanie before the loon could kiss him again, "Thanks for your help," Ranger told him wrapping his arms tightly around her slim waist.

"Let's go men. We have another festivity to feed," Lorenzo pointed to the door.

The assistants were walking backwards with arms above their heads coming down and bending as they chanted, "Praise be, the Werewolf Slayer! Praise be, the Werewolf Slayer!"

The head loon closes the front door singing, "Glory, Glory, Hallelujah! Glory, Glory, Hallelujah!"

Extricating herself from the strong Cuban arms, Stephanie centered the cake in the middle of the table like nothing happened. Ranger's parents and Brody were laughing at the side show.

Finally, the trauma somewhat wearing off Ranger, he blinked to bring himself back to reality, "Babe, where do you meet these people?"

She shrugged her bare shoulders, "They just come along, Werewolf Slayer." She mocked the midgets and waved her arms at him.

He gave that sexy raised eyebrow, "Babe."


	8. Chapter 8

_**HOME**_

_Part 8_

Stephanie had the sweetest smile on her face that would make the coldest heart melt, her blue eyes sparkling with mirth, and a painted fingernail tapped the chiseled Cuban nose, "Ranger, you entered my world freely and you created this monster, so live with it." For emphasis, she stuck out her tongue.

"Babe, I gladly live in your world, but do the characters sometimes have to be so far outside the lines of bizarre?"

The front door flew open, "Pumpkin, I could have sworn Lorenzo just passed us in his catering van full of, I think, midgets and they were singing through some loud speaker gadget 'Ding Ding the werewolf will be dead' going down the road! What the HELL is going on? I saw flyers warning about werewolves on telephone poles. He's a fruitcake!" Frank Plum stepped into the hallway with a pineapple upside down cake in hand and went right for the kitchen not waiting for an answer because he knew it would be something crazy.

"I'm telling you, Ellen, werewolves are just extra hairy men who have a problem with their pictionary gland gone wild. Even their packages are hairy I bet. I could tame one of those beastly suckers just like that!" Grandma trying to snap her fingers.

"Mother!"

"I could. I wear him out by making him put out all night long for a few nights in a row, maybe a week would do. I'd be satisfied with hairy putty in my hands."

Frank and Ranger were shaking hands, "Glad to see you're back. The old bat is still crazy. Frank Plum, welcome to the asylum," shaking hands with Ranger's parents who he had yet to be introduced to since arriving.

"Alvarez Manoso and my wife, LaLine," Mr. Manoso introduced them cautiously, but all eyes were on Grandma Mazur.

"Grandma!"

Edna twirled around, "Hi, Baby Granddaughter. I went shopping in one of those vintage stores Lorenzo gets his stuff at that he wears. What do you think?" spinning again and almost tripping over her white go-go boots.

"You look like Twiggy," Stephanie giggled at her grandmother's green and yellow print block dress and big white round rimmed sun glasses tucked in her curls, a long strand of big white beads around her wrinkled neck, and a mood ring on every finger.

"I should have bought this stuff a while ago. Look," pointing a bony finger, "he's back. Did you tell him about my good fortune?"

"No, Grandma. I figured I'd let you do it," Stephanie gave Ranger a sugary grin over her beloved Grandma mouthing, "Paybacks."

"Babe," he mouthed back.

She clomps over and looks up at Ranger, "I was playing the nickel slots at the Trump's Taj Mahal and I hit for the biggest nickel jackpot ever. I was pictured in the newspaper and all. I won $3 million dollars in nickels. I bet you still got more than me."

Trying not to laugh, "A little more. That's a lot of nickels, Edna."

"I was just at the track with the girls and I plunked down $500 on a horse called 'Edna's Pleasure'. The odds were 184 to 1 and it won its very first race ever. It was a gypsy sign now that I think of it. I played the tri-fecta also on that race and won with second place going to the 'Dark Package' and 'The Night Beast' coming in third. That's freaky, huh, with what's going on around here?"

"You could say."

"Edna Mazur," shaking LaLine and Alvarez's hands, "you got a good kid here. He was a little slow getting his act together with my Baby Granddaughter, but they made one cutie of a baby," tickling Brody in Frank's arms.

"Brody's is gorgeous," LaLine concurred.

"This is Ellen, Stephanie's mother," her mother introduced her daughter.

Stephanie's mother and Ranger's parents exchanged "Hello's" before Ellen took over organizing the kitchen and the food.

Frank called to his daughter, "Stephanie, what about these werewolves that Lorenzo thinks are lurking about your neighborhood?"

Ranger was glancing up at the ceiling.

"Ask Ranger. He started it all," she was standing between the dining area and living room staring at him with her hands on hips.

"Fine," Ranger huffing feeling those blue eyes boring holes in him, "I didn't want his poodle using the grass out front for it's bathroom so I scared him."

"You had night vision goggles!"

"The loon thought I was a werewolf."

Frank chuckled, "And I bet you didn't correct him."

"No," he was shaking his dark head, "but since I own the security company that provides security for some of the units, he thinks I can scare off the monster."

"So," Alvarez concluded, "you have to catch yourself."

"Something like that," Ranger couldn't help but laugh at the insane thought.

"Ranger scared Lorenzo last night shaking branches from the loft, the frightened man fainted in the street, then gave him a cake this morning for protecting him and Fluffette," Stephanie added details that her man left out.

"He left a necklace of garlic on the door, Babe!" pointing to the door.

"Carlos," his mother was laughing, "you terrorized that poor unbalanced man. For shame!"

"Momma, he wears feathered satin slippers to walk his dog."

"Just wait until you see him in the pink quilted bath robe or their matching yellow slickers and boots when it's raining," Frank enlightened him.

The werewolf was going to have a field day with those outfits.

Things had calmed down and he heard it, all sweetness calling him, "Carlos Dear?"

"Yes, Stephanie Dear?"

"Would you go start the grill?"

"Yes, Babe."

"Thank you."

Coming through the back door, "White Girl, that's freaky! Batman starting a grill and livin' in a condo."

Everyone stopped in their tracks again and were looking at Lula in a bright fuchsia spandex tank with black studs spelling out 'Yes, They're Real. No, You Can't.' on top of pink and blue striped tight Capri pants. She had pink streaks in her ponytails that Ranger didn't know she had.

Lula saw the unmistakable Cuban parents, "And parents. Batman got parents!"

"Lula," Stephanie took the initiative, "this is Alvarez and LaLine Manoso, Ranger's parents. This is my friend Lula." She gave them credit, neither screamed nor ran when her friend held out her hand with fuchsia matching nails with little sculls on them.

"Hello," both greeted the Spandex Queen.

She turned to Tank who was hugging his friend's parents. "Tank! Did you see that? I shook the hands of the Bat parents," Lula gave a little hop waving her hand in the big man's face. "I ain't ever washing this hand! This is right up there with shakin' that Queen Latifah impersonator hand in that disco club we went to in New York."

"Anything for you, Sweetie," chuckling at his main squeeze's animation.

Bobby and Lester come through the back door announcing, "We're here! And beer too!" They were right ahead of Mary Lou, Lenny, and boys coming in the front door.

The Bad-Ass behind them hissed, "What do you want a medal or something?"

They ignored him, "Let's eat. We're hungry."

After the picnic buffet of hot dogs, hamburgers, roasted red potatoes, corn-on-the-cob, Southwest baked beans with a little 'Lorenzo' kick, pasta salad, nachos, vegetable tray, and fruit kabobs, Brody opened his presents with Stephanie's assistance before it was cake time.

All circling the highchair situated on top of plastic sheeting, they sang 'Happy Birthday, dear Brody. Happy Birthday to you' while Frank videotaped it. Stephanie saw the moistness in Ranger's eyes as he sang to his son.

"Ready. Blow out your candle, Baby Boy," his mother set the big blue cupcake in front of him and helped blow out the candle. She barely got the candle out of the small cake when he had the red car in one hand and the other was squishing blue icing.

"Da."

Ranger looked at his smiling son with a blue face, cake crumbs stuck in the icing covering him, his dark hair was greasy and slick with his birthday cake, and he was holding out his arms to him.

"Brody, are you in there?" Ranger asked not deterred by the messy baby picking him up.

Cake encrusted fingers were put to his father's mouth, "Da," offering a taste. "Yumm."

"It is," wiping blue icing off his Cuban cheek.

While the birthday boy was getting an early bath to return back to normal, LaLine pulled her son aside. "Carlos, you aren't going to make this a habit are you?"

"What, Momma?"

"You had a child in Florida. Now an absolutely adorable son on the upper East Coast. You aren't going for the four corners are you?"

"Only if Stephanie wants to move west. I love her, Momma. Brody wasn't planned, but he's perfect."

His tall thin Mother was giving intense dark eyes to her son, "You could try keeping that thing zipped up until you put a ring on her finger."

He gave his mother a very good 'Burg' eye roll like that was going to happen, "I just got back a few days ago, let us settle in as a family and, hopefully, Stephanie will agree to marry me."

LaLine Manoso studied her youngest child for a moment knowing he meant what he said to her, "All right, for now," patting his cheek. "I want my baby boy to be happy and do you think you could get me the recipe for that luscious bundt cake since you are connected with Lorenzo?

"I am. Happier than I have ever been." Ranger couldn't help the chuckle, "I'll see what I can do about that recipe."

Everyone was gathered in the backyard on the back porch or lounging in chairs in the grass eating leftovers, drinking beer, or sampling Lorenzo's orange bundt cake. A radio was playing and a song filtered through the air. Ranger had an arm around Stephanie and Brody's sleepy head on his shoulder enjoying his little family, their family, and friends.

"_**You are the world within the world that I exist**_

_**You are the touch that just won't fade**_

_**You are the end and beginning of each and every day**_

_**You are the reason I stay sane**_

_**It's hard to see beautiful**_

_**Oh, it's hard to see beautiful **_

_**In your own eyes**_

_**But you make me beautiful **_

_**For the very first time**_

_**Does anybody know what it's like**_

_**To feel larger than life**_

_**To look deep in your soul**_

_**And know you're not alone**_

_**Does anybody know how it feels**_

_**To find something that's real**_

_**And make it your own**_

_**That's when you know that you found home**_

_**Home**_

_**You found home**_

_**Home**_

_**And when the strings inside me **_

_**Unravel to the ground**_

_**You are the hand that gathers me up**_

_**And when I'm laughing so hard**_

_**That I can hardly breathe**_

_**How do you know just when enough's enough**_

_**Oh, it's hard to feel beautiful**_

_**Oh, it's hard to feel beautiful in your own skin**_

_**But you make me**_

_**You make me beautiful**_

_**Over and over again**_

_**Does anybody know what it's like**_

_**To feel larger than life**_

_**To look deep in your soul**_

_**And know you're not alone**_

_**Does anybody know how it feels**_

_**To find something that's real**_

_**And make it your own**_

_**That's when you know that you found home**_

_**Home**_

_**You found home**_

_**Home**_

_**Don't let me down**_

_**'Cause I've waited all my life**_

_**To find, yeah**_

_**Does anybody know what it's like**_

_**To feel larger than life**_

_**To look deep in your soul**_

_**And know you're not alone**_

_**Does anybody know how it feels**_

_**To find something that's real**_

_**And make it your own**_

_**That's when you know that you found home**_

_**Home**_

_**You found home**_

_**That's when you know that you found home**_

_**Home**_

_**You found home**_

_**Home**_

The words fell in to place for Ranger with Stephanie in one arm and Brody wrapped in his other, "It's good to be home, Babe, for always."

_**The End**_

P. S.

A few nights later, Ranger captured a very hairy werewolf that resembled a little like Lester and 'returned' it to the Pine Barens. Lorenzo baked Ranger a caramel apple bundt cake for capturing the 'Werewolf' who just gave him and Fluffette the willies. But, it just happened at the full moons, Ranger had always new equipment to test and the werewolf reappeared some how.

Ranger, Stephanie, and Brody continued to in live in the patio home after their romantic Hawaiian beach wedding with Lula and Tank a street over until Brody's baby sister Arianna came along shortly before their third anniversary. They bought a bigger house not too far from the little neighborhood. It seemed once a month that Ranger had to visit Tank to discuss new equipment on the full moon, but Stephanie let him have his fun as long as Lorenzo didn't get hurt and that lone werewolf always returned to it's place in the outlying Pine Barens.

'Home' by Katharine McPhee

P.S. 2

Grandma means pituitary gland but in her own way it's 'pictionary' gland.


End file.
